Teza Romana a10a
by ISupportNiley
Summary: ahdiweg widuhcwsoe chedc cdwihcnw
1. Aci sosi pe vremuri Pillat

**Poemul "Aci sosi pe vremuri"** face parte din volumul "Pe Arges in sus" (1923),considerat de critica literara reprezentativ pentru creatia artistica a lui Ion Pillat (1891-1945). George Calinescu a afirmat ca aceasta poezie constituie capodopera lirica a lui Pillat, creatie "gratioasa, miscatoare si indivizibila paraleia intre doua veacuri, inscenare care incanta ochii si in acelasi timp simbolizare a uniformitatii in devenire".  
**Semnificatia titlului.** Titlul este cu totul original si inedit, deoarece este alcatuit dintr-o propozitie, prin care poetul comunica ideea centraia a poemului si anume apropierea pana la identificare a trecutului cu prezentul, doua valori ale existentei umane plasate intr-un spatiu si un timp neidentificate. Adverbul in forma populara "aci", verbul "sosi" la perfectul simplu si locutiunea adverbiala de timp "pe vremuri" sugereaza ideea ca existenta umana se bazeaza pe experience repetabile, reluate si retraite de fiecare generate in parte, care simte si traieste viata asemenea predecesorilor.  
**Structura, semnificatii, limbaj artistic**  
Poezia "Aci sosi pe vremuri" de Ion Pillat este structurata in 19 distihuri (strofe de cate doua versuri) si un monovers in final, care se constituie intr-o concluzie ce sugereaza esenta ideatica a discursului Uric.  
**Primul distih** defineste spatiul spiritual al stramosilor sai prin metafore - "casa amintirii cu obloane si pridvor" -, la poarta careia "Paienjeni zabrelira" intrarea, tesand o panza fina, care simbolizeaza curgerea implacabila a timpului.  
Al doilea distih ilustreaza ideea ca viata patriarhala a stramosilor a ramas incremenita in timp - "hornul nu mai trage alene din ciubuc"-, casa amintirii pastrand memoria unor vremuri zbuciumate, de pe cand "luptara-n codru si poteri, si haiduc". Poetul imprima o culoare arhaica locurilor natale, care pastreaza nesterse amintirile dragi.  
Distihurile urmatoare compun o lume de mult apusa, Pillat imagineaza o sensibila si emotionanta poveste de dragoste, pe care o traisera bunicii sai. Idila reflecta puritatea sentimentelor din vremuri stravechi, atunci cand bunica lui, "Calyopi", venise cu "berlina" (trasura de patru locuri, inchisa, in forma de cupeu - n.n.) ca sa se mute definitiv acasa la "bunicul meu", care i-a recitat, romantic, poezia "Le lac" a lui Lamartine si versuri din "Sburatorul" lui Ion Heliade Radulescu. Imaginea vizuala a bunicii pastreaza atmosfera si moda acelor timpuri, ea era o tanara "subtire", imbracata "in larga crinolina" (fusta larga si lunga, sustinuta de cercuri subtiri de otel -n.n.) si il asculta "tacuta, cu ochi de peruzea" pe bunic, traind amandoi o puternica si pura emotie erotica: "si totul, ce romantic, ca-n basme, se urzea".  
Cheia ideatica a intregii poezii este distihul urmator, "si cum sedeau... departe, un clopot a sunat, / De nunta sau de moarte, in turnul vechi din sat.", in care nostalgia curgerii implacabile a timpului este dublata de eternitatea sentimentului de iubire, idee evidentiata prin schimbarea timpurilor verbale, inlocuind imperfectul "sedeau" cu perfectul compus "a sunat". Punctele de suspensie, adverbul de loc "departe", imaginea auditiva a clopotului marcheaza paralelismul dintre timpul iubirii, care este vesnic si timpul real, care-si urmeaza curgerea ireversibila, viziune accentuata si in strofa urmatoare: "Dar ei, in clipa asta simteau ca-o sa ramana.../ De mult e mort bunicul, bunica e batrana". Se simte aici influenta lui Horatiu, amintind de nostalgia curgerii timpului in mod implacabil si ireversibil, de efemeritatea vietii omului, pentru care sugestiv este memorabilul vers: "Eheu! fugaces... Labuntur anni" ("anii fug, se scurg repede" - n.n).  
Poetul mediteaza in continuare asupra propriei existente, utilizand persoana a II-a singular, ca si cand s-ar adresa unui interlocutor, sugerand capacitatea eului liric de a se detasa de omul muritor, poezia fiind construita pe baza formulei estetice a liricii rolurilor: "Ce straniu lucru: vremea! Deodata pe perete/ Te vezi aievea numai in stersele portrete/ Te recunosti in ele, dar nu si-n fata ta, / Caci trupul tau te uita, dar tu nu-l poti uita...". Reiese din aceste versuri ideea succesiunii generatiilor, poetul se regaseste in portretele stramosilor si este cutremurat de timpul necrutator, de fiinta umana perisabila in care traieste numai amintirea, singura care poate opri trecerea vremii.  
**Strofa a treisprezecea** incepe cu o comparatie temporala, ilustrata prin adverbul de timp pus la gradul comparativ de egalitate, "Ca ieri", sugerand o paralela intre trecut si prezent. Intocmai cum sosise bunica lui, Calyopi, gingasa si emotionata, in casa bunicului, asa vine iubita acum, fara sa stie ca repeta intocmai experienta erotica a inaintasilor. Poetul pastreaza epitetul "subtire" pentru tanara de acum care vine pe acelasi drum, "prin lanul de secara", calcand sprinten pe "nisipul pe care ea sari", imaginea trecuta a bunicii fiind actualizata si foarte recenta in amintirile poetului. El o intampina, asemenea bunicului pe vremuri, recitandu-i poeme din creatia artistului francez Francis Jammes si din "Balada lunei" a poetului simbolist Horia Furtuna, poeti prin care se sugereaza inca o data curgerea timpului. S-au schimbat numai personajele cuplului erotic, dar acestea pastreaza obiceiurile, trairile, emotiile, "sufletul oamenilor si drumul lor de viata raman aceleasi" (). Versurile recitate de bunic apartineau unor poeti romantici, iar cele recitate de nepot unor poeti simbolisti. Iubita, ca si bunica in vremuri de demult, il asculta ganditoare, "cu ochi de ametist".  
** Ultimul distih**al poeziei, care constituie un refren ideatic, amplifica tristetea poetului privind neputinta umana in fata timpului si in fata mortii: "si cum sedeam... departe, un clopot a sunat/ - Acelasi clopot poate - in turnul vechi din sat...". Viata si moartea sunt doua valori esentiale ale existentei umane, simbolizate de imaginea auditiva a clopotului din vechiul turn, ca simbol al timpului trecator, pe care-l poate incremeni numai iubirea, idee sustinuta de monoversul care incheie poezia: "De nunta sau de moarte, in turnul vechi din sat". Nicolae Manolescu a evidentiat ideea repetabilitatii experientelor de viata, "timpul bunicilor s-a scurs in timpul nepotilor care iau totul de la inceput in forme imperceptibil modificate".  
Ideea de timp este ilustrata prin raportarea trecutului la prezent si a prezentului la trecut si este realizata prin cateva elemente stabile: spatiul si timpul nedefinit, contopind trecutul si prezentul in existenta umana: "aci", "pe vremuri", "acuma", "pe-acelasi drum".  
Poetul este prezent in poezie, intr-o lirica a rolurilor, prin persoana I, referindu-se la eul liric, "am soptit", "am spus", "sedeam", prin persoana a II-a, folosita in relatia cu un interlocutor, "vii acuma tu", "calci", "ai ascultat" si la persoana a III-a prin care sunt numiti predecesorii, "i-a recitat", "Ea-1 asculta", "sedeau".  
Eugen Lovinescu, referindu-se la universul poetic al lui Ion Pillat, remarca pietatea lui fata de familia si mosia sa, ilustrand "patriarhala casa a bunicului, de la putina de unde isi lua baia cu foi de nuc, pana la ceasul lui de pe masa, [...] bunica si mai ales bunicul domina aceasta poezie domestica".


	2. Enigma Otiliei Calinescu

Definitie: Romanul este o scriere epica tn proza, cu actiune complexa, de mare intindere, desfasurata pe mai multe planuri, cu personaje numeroase si cu o intriga complicata. Romanul are o structura narativa ampla, organizata pe mai multe planuri paralele sau intersectate, in care se prezinta un numar mare de personaje, cu pondere diferita in structura epica (personaje principale, secundare, episodice etC). in 1932, George Calinescu sustinea necesitatea aparitiei - in literatura romana - a unui roman de atmosfera moderna, desi respingea teoria sincronizarii obligatorii a literaturii cu filozofia si psihologia epocii, argumentand ca literatura trebuie sa fie in legatura directa cu "sufletul uman". Prin romanele lui, Calinescu depaseste realismul clasic, creeaza caractere dominate de o singura trasatura definitorie, realizand tipologii (avarul, arivistuL), modernizeaza tehnica narativa, foloseste detaliul in descrieri arhitecturale si in analiza personajelor, inscriindu-se astfel in realismul secolului al XX-lea, cu trimitere certa catre creatia lui Balzac.

A. Balzacianismul este prezent in "Enigma Otiliei" prin tema romanului, care ilustreaza viata burgheziei bucurestene de la inceputul secolului al XX-lea, societate degradata sub puterea mistificatoare a banului, intreaga actiune a romanului construindu-se in jurul averii lui mos Costache Giurgiuveanu, care concentreaza faptele si reactiile tuturor celorlalte personaje, interesate mai mult sau mai putin de mostenire. De altfel, Balzac a concentrat ideea ca banii, averea au putere distrugatoare asupra eticii unei societati, afirmand: "Zeul la care se inchina toti este banul". Tot aici se inscrie si motivul mostenirii, majoritatea personajelor pazind cu strasnicie integritatea averii lui Costache Giurgiuveanu. Aglae Tulea se opune cu vehementa infierii Otiliei de catre Costache, iar cand acesta moare, instituie o adevarata paza militara pentru a nu fi instrainat nici un obiect din casa fratelui: " sa fiti cu ochii in patru, sa nu ia cineva vreo hartie, vreun lucru, nici un cap de ata, aici eu raspund, ca unica ruda mai de aproape".

B. Ideea paternitatii este nucleul epic al romanului, fapt confirmat de Calinescu insusi, care-si intitulase initial romanul "Parintii Otiliei". Ideea paternitatii este, de asemenea, de influenta balzaciana, preluata probabil din romanul "Mos Goriot", in care degradarea relatiilor din cadrul unei familii duce, fara putinta de tagada, la degradarea intregii societati. Balzac exprima aceasta idee prin replica lui Goriot, aflat pe patul de moarte: "Patria o sa piara daca tatii sunt calcati in picioare. Societatea, lumea se bazeaza pe paternitate, totul se prabuseste daca nu-si mai iubesc copiii parintii".

Relatiile interfamiliale sunt degradate si in romanul lui Calinescu. Sentimentele paterne ale lui Costache Giurgiuveanu pentru Otilia sunt invinse de avaritia personajului, el neputand asigura "fe-fe-fetitei" lui traiul in viitor, aceasta fiind nevoita sa se marite cu Pascalopol. Acesta, la randul Iui, nu-si defineste foarte bine sentimentele fata de Otilia, nu stie cat o iubeste ca un tata si cat tine la ea ca la o iubita, nu poate distinge "ce e patern si ce e viril" in relatia sa cu tanara Otilia. Relatia familiala a Aglaei cu fratele ei, Costache, se degradeaza profund din cauza averii acestuia, distrugand orice sentimente fraterne intre cei doi. Relatia familiei Olimpia - Stanica Ratiu se rezuma la discursuri fade despre familie si societate, tema dizertatiilor sale fanfaronade fiind paternitatea, o teorie demagogica prin care Stanica stoarce bani de la oricine. Aurica si-ar dori o familie, dar deoarece conceptia sa este complet falsa, alergand disperata dupa barbati, nu reuseste sa-si intemeieze un camin. De asemenea, relatiile din cadrul familiei Tulea sunt total degradate, Aglae stapaneste cu autoritate distrugatoare destinele copiilor ei, iar Simion, ca tata si ca sot, este total neavenit, incapabil si dezinteresat de a fi un "cap de familie".

C. Tipologia personajelor este construita artistic de Calinescu, prin aceea ca fiecare erou al romanului este dominat de o trasatura de caracter puternica, definindu-1 in esenta sa morala. Costache Giurgiuveanu este intruchiparea avarului, Stanica Ratiu este tipul parvenitului, al arivistului, descendent al lui Dinu Paturica, iar demagogia lui se inscrie in descendenta lui Nae Catavencu. Aglae este "baba absoluta fara cusur in rau", Titi - tipul retardatului, Felix este definit de autor ca "martor si actor", iar Otilia, eternul feminin enigmatic.

D. Tehnica detaliului este o modalitate epica a romancierului, prin care acesta incadreaza cu precizie actiunea in timp si spatiu ("intr-o seara, de la inceputul lui iulie 1909, cu putin inainte de orele zece, () in strada Antim, venind dinspre strada Sfintii Apostoli"), descrierea casei lui Costache Giurgiuveanu ("zidaria era crapata si scorojita () un grilaj inalt si greoi ruginit si cazut putin pe spate") creeaza atmosfera in care se vor derula destinele personajelor, dar are si implicatii caracterologice pentru proprietar. Conturarea personajelor se bazeaza, de asemenea pe folosirea detaliului atat pentru descrierea fizionomiei acestora cat si pentru descrierea coafurei, a imbracamintei, a gesturilor, a timbrului vocii, construind personajul in totalitate, fizic, moral si in miscare: "Era un om cam de vreo cincizeci de ani, oarecum voluminos, totusi evitand impresia de exces, carnos la fata si rumen ca un negustor, insa elegant prin finetea pielii si taietura englezeasca a mustatii carunte. Parul rar dar bine ales intr-o carare care mergea din mijlocul fruntii pana la ceafa, lantul greu de aur cu breloc la vesta, hainele de stofa fina, parfumul discret in care intra si o nuanta de tabac, toate acestea reparau cu desavarsire, in apropiere, neajunsurile varstei si ale corpolentei" (descrierea lui Pascalopol, prin ochii lui FeliX).

Elementele romantice se adauga celor balzaciene, prin cateva trasaturi evidente:

» folosirea antitezei in caracterizarea unor personaje, Felix cu Titi, Otilia cu Aurica, mos Costache cu Pascalopol, se opun prin trasaturile esentiale: inteligenta, ambitie, frumusete, delicatete, farmec, generozitate, in antiteza cu debilitatea mintala, apatia, uratenia, acreala, rautatea, invidia, avaritia;

» descrierea naturii Baraganului intr-un registru fantastic, descrierea casei vechi, paraginite, cu scari care scartaie, cu giurgiuvele scorojite amintind de casa lui Dionis din nuvela eminesciana;

» motivul "orfanului", evidentiat in roman prin Felix si Otilia, supusi - din aceasta cauza - rautatilor inveninate ale clanului Tulea;

Elementele realiste sunt evidentiate in roman prin:

» tema care reflecta stadiul societatii burgheze in plina degradare morala sub puterea mistificatoare a banului, caruia "i se inchina toti";

» personajele luate din realitatea acestei societati: avarul, parvenitul, demagogul -tipuri umane specifice (, I.);

Elemente ale clasicismului reies mai ales din:

» simetria romanului, care incepe cu o imagine dezolanta a casei lui Costache Giurgiuveanu si se termina cu aceeasi imagine lugubra: "Aici nu sta nimeni";

» trasatura de caracter dominanta la unele personaje: Costache Giurgiuveanu - avaritia, Leonida Pascalopol - nobletea sufleteasca, Stanica Ratiu - arivismul si demagogia, Aglae - rautatea si invidia etc;

Romanul "Enigma Otiliei" de George Calinescu intruneste asadar spiritul clasic balzacian, cu elemente de factura romantica si cu trasaturi puternice ale romanului modern, realist si obiectiv prin introspectia si luciditatea analizei psihologice a personajelor, din care se desprind psihologii derutante (OtiliA), degradari psihice ca alienarea, senilitatea (SimioN), consecintele ereditatii (Aurica o reediteaza pe Aglae, iar Titi pe SimioN), constituindu-se intr-o creatie fundamentala a literaturii romane.

Semnificatia titlului

Otilia este un personaj tipic de feminitate enigmatica pentru toate personajele romanului. Subiectivismul cu care este privita din mai multe unghiuri de vedere, foarte diferite, asociaza in mod fericit puritatea cu farmecul natural al varstei, Otilia fiind de o tulburatoare seriozitate sau zvapaiata ca o fetita, ceea ce da o fascinatie cuceritoare personajului. Amestecul teribilelor copilarii, al placerilor de a alerga desculta prin iarba cu seriozitatea si ratiunea rece prin care judeca si explica imposibilitatea mariajului dintre ea si Felix nedumereste si fascineaza. imprastiata si dezordonata, accepta cu luciditate protectia lui Pascalopol si respinge cu rezerva manifestarile sentimentale ale lui Felix. Este intelegatoare si plina de tact in comportamentul ei fata de mos Costache, dar aparent imuna la rautatile celor din clanul Tulea, ea ramane surprinzatoare prin amestecul unui farmec juvenil cu o maturitate profunda.

Aceasta "enigma a Otiliei" se naste mai ales in mintea lui Felix, care nu poate da explicatii plauzibile pentru comportamentul fetei, ce ramane pana la sfarsitul romanului o tulburatoare intruchipare a naturii contradictorii a sufletului feminin. indragostit total de Otilia, Pascalopol o admira si o intelege, dar nici el nu poate descifra in profunzime reactiile si gandurile fetei, confirmandu-i lui Felix in finalul romanului: "A fost o fata delicioasa, dar ciudata. Pentru mine e o enigma".


	3. Floare Albastra

Poezia apare in revista Convorbiri literarela 1 aprilie 1873. Este printre primele poezii publicate in revista Convorbiri de aceasta poezie era publicata "Venere si Madona", "Epigonii", "Mortua est".

Poezia are ca motiv "floarea albastra", un motiv romantic, care apare si in alte literaturi, in literatura germana Novalis intr-un poem romantic, unde floarea albastra se metamorfozeaza in femeie luind chipul iubitei si tulburind inima eroului.

Motivul "florii albastre" mai apare si la Leopardi, iar la Eminescu floarea albastra reprezinta viata. Albastrul simbolizeaza infinitul, departarile marii si a cerului, iar floarea simbolizeaza fiinta care pastreaza dorintele, pe care le dezvaluie cu vraja.

Poezia este conceputa din doua parti corespunzatore a doua tipuri de idei, de cunoastere: in primele trei strofe cunoasterea filosofica absoluta, iar in partea a doua (5-13) cunoasterea terestra prin intermediul dragostei. Cele doua parti ale poeziei sunt legate de o strofa, cea de a patra, care contine reflectiile poetului si contine in ea inceputul ideii din ultima strofa. Poezia este alcatuita sub forma de monolog intrerupt de primele trei strofe poetul contureaza domeniul cunoasterii filosofice. De la elementele genezei "intunecata mare" pina la un intreg unvers de cultura reprezentat de "cimpiile Asire", "piramidele invechite". In aceste trei strofe iubita defapt aduce un repros iubitului care ni se sugeraza ca sa izolat in universul fericit dar strimt al lumii o ipostaza a poetului in care se repeta ideea sugerata de prezenta chiar in primul vers adverbului "iar". 58893jqo96yhh5t

De aici si indemnul din ultimele vesuri ale strofei a treia:

"Nu cauta in departare

Fericirea ta, iubite!"

Strofa a patra e strofa de tranzitie, de legatura intre cele doua ipostaze ale cunoasterii. Strofa aduce consimtamintul de moment al poetului la dulcea chemare a iubitei. Sint surprinse inca din aceasta strofa gesturi tandre, calde, ocrotitoare: "Dulce netezindu-mi parul", gestul care se presupune ca vor fi urmate si altele daca poetul va cobori din cerurile nalte. qh893j8596yhhh

Adjectivul devenit substantiv diminutivat "mititica" sugereaza pe de o parte dragostea fata de fiinta iubita, dar si distanta enorma intre gindurile si preocuparile inalte ale poetului, in comparatie cu lumea reprosul iubitei, poetul raspunde cu o tacere, care deschide drum meditatiei din ultima strofa, mai ales din versul: "Totusi este trist in lume".

In partea a doua a poeziei avem celalta cunoastere, cea terestra cunoastere prin intermediul iubitei dragoste la care este chemat iubitul de catre in "Dorinta" si in "Sara pe deal" intregul ritual al dragostei era din perspectiva barbatului, in "Floare albastra" iubita este vicleana, ademenitoare promitindu-i iubitului o lume de bucurii si de farmec.

Cadrul natural, unde este chemat iubitul este cadrul cu verdeata, cu izvoare ce pling in vale sau stinci inalte si prapastii aceste se mai adauga si ochiul de padure inconjurat de trestie si incarcat de foi de mure. Gesturile iubitei sint sagalnice, in timp ce iubitul ii va spune "povesti si minciuni", ea, iubita va incerca pe un fir de romanita dragostea lui.

Chemarea este tentanta, pentru ca iubita este ca in "Dorinta" frumoasa; de "soarelui caldura" fata va fi "rosie ca marul" in timp ce cu parul ei de aur ii va astupa gura.

Aceasta invitatie sigur ca este urmata de sarutari date sub palarie pentru ca sa nu fie vazuti de nimeni.

La ivirea lunii printre crengi inlantuiti in git cei doi indragostiti vor porni in sat spre vale, intrerupindu-si pe sarutari pe cale. Ajungerea la al portii prag va fi urmata de vorbe in intunecime, dupa care urmeaza inevitabila despartire. Dupa ce ea dispare in timp ce iubitul coplesit de navala sentimentului ramine ca un stilp in luna. Cele trei epitete "ce frumoasa, ce nebuna, dulce floare" cuprinse in versuri exclamative exprima intensitatea sentimentului, defapt epitetul "dulce" apare in mai multe situatii: "dulce floare, dulce minune".Isi schimba sensul si valoarea grmaticala "Dulce netezindu-mi parul" apropie pe iubite prin gest; "Dulci ca florile ascunse" sugereaza puritatea. Pentru ca in final sa apara in "dulce minune" epitet cu valoare de simbol de data aceasta care sugereaza ca apropierea de fiinta iubita este egala cu miracolul, astfel incit epitetul devine metafora.

Ultima strofa aduce ideea despartirii, a stingerii dragostei, iar repetitia "floare albastra" subliniaza intensitatea trairii generata de contrastul dintre iluzie si realitate accentuata de acel "totusi".


	4. Ion Rebreanu

Liviu Rebreanu (1885-1944) este prozator interbelic, dramaturg, unul dintre scriitori care impune in constiinta literatura specifica artei sale. Din romanele sale: "Ion", "Adam si Eva", primul se evidentieaza prin prezentarea unei intregi umanitati reale.  
Romanul Ion a fost publicat in anul 1920, aparitia acestuia starnind un adevarat entuziasm in epoca. Eugen Lovinescu priveste romanul "Ion" ca pe o izbanda a literaturii romane.  
Ca orice roman "Ion" este o specie a genului epic, in proza, de mare intindere, cu actine complexa desfasurata pe mai multe planuri narative, cu o intriga ampla si complicata. Personaje numeroase, de diverse tipologii dar bine individualizate, sunt argumentate in conflicte puternice.  
Principalul mod de expunere este naratiunea, iar personajele se contureaza direct prin descriere si indirect din propriile fapte, ganduri, vorbe, cu ajutorul dialogului, monologului interior si introspectiei accentoriale.  
Tema romanului: "Ion" este o monografie a realitatilor satului ardelean de la inceputul sec. al XX-lea, ilustrand evenimente importante din viata omului, obiceiurile, realitati ale familiei, destine individuale. Conflictul in care statutul social este stabilit de pamantul sau, starea materiala a fiecaruia.  
Titlul este dat de numele personajului principal, realizat prin tehnica baso-reliefului, el dominand intreaga lume din jurul lui.  
Structura narativa realista profileaza o imagine consistenta si profunda a vietii.  
Tema pamantului: Este miza conflictului, il copleseste si intreaga lui fiinta "arde de dorum de a avea pamant mult, cat mai mult..." .  
Incipitul, simetric finalului, este real, prin descrierea drumului spre satul Somesul.  
Actiunea romanului incepe cu "Glasul pamantului", unde se fixeaza timpul si spatiul in care vor avea loc evenimentele, intr-o zi de duminica, in satul Pripas, cand toti locuitorii se afla adunati la hora traditionala.  
Ion o iubea pe Florica, fiica lui Maxim Oprea, "fata cea mai frumoasa dn Pripas", insa "mai saraca ca dansul" .  
Un prim conflict exterior izbugneste intre George si Ion la carciuma lui Avram si cei doi se iau la bataie, Ion fiind certat de preot la slujba de la biserica.  
Ion lucreaza cu indragire pamantul si intra cu o brazda in pamantul lui Simion Lungu, ceea ce isca un conflict. Drept urmare, este dat in judecata de pagubit, dar cei doi se impaca la tribunal. Prezent ca martor, preotul intervine, iar Ion este condamnat la doua saptamani de inchisoare. La rugamintea lui Ion, Herdelea redacteaza un numele acestuia, o reclamatie unde afirma ca, "jude taran si preotul se intovarasesc pentru a napastui pe un biet taran nevinovat". Urmand sugestia lui Jete, Ion revine la Ana, pe care o lasa insarcinata in timpul unei nopti de dragoste, cand tatal ei era prea beat ca sa-si dea seama de ce se intampla langa el. Se isca un conflict aparent pentru plata lautarilor, dar in fapt pentru a o lua pe Ana de sotie.  
Drama lui Ion este drama taranului sarac care nu-si accepta conditia si este pus in situatia de a alege intre iubirea lui pentru Florica si averea Anei.  
Ion ii face curte Anei, o seduce si il forteaza pe Vasile Baciu sa accepte casatoria.  
Sinuciderea Anei nu constituie pentru Ion un act de vinovatie deoarece el nu vede in Ana si in copilul lor Petrisor decat garantii asupra pamantului. Nici moartea copilului nu-l impiedica pe Ion sa mearga la Florica, ea fiind maritata cu George.  
George nu este decat un instrument in mana destinului pentru ca-l omoara pe Ion, fiind arestat, Florica ramane singura, iar averea revine Bisericii.  
Ion este expresia instinctului de stapanire a pamantului, in slujba caruia pune o inteligenta ascutita si o viclenie iesita din comun.  
Perspectiva narativa defineste punctul de vedere al naratorului omniscient si omniprezent asupra evenimentelor relatate la persoana a III-a, iar atitudinea naratorului ce reiese din relatia sa cu personajele, profileaza focalizarea zero si viziunea "dindarat", argumentand conflictul obiectiv al romanului.  
Finalul romanului surprinde satul adunat la sarbatoarea sfintirii noii Biserici.  
Romanul se incheie cu o dedicatie, finala adresata "celor multi umili".


	5. Plumb Bacovia

**Plumb**

A aparut în fruntea volumului _Plumb_ în 1916. Este considerata o capodopera a creatiei bacoviene si o culme a simbolusmului românesc.

Discursul poetic este conceput sub forma unui monolog tragic în care poetul exprima o stare sufleteasca disperata, lipsita de orice speranta. Poezia este alcatuita din 2 catrene, care corespund celor 2 planuri ale realitatii: **realitatea exterioara**, alcatuita din cimitir, cavoul, simboluri ale unei univers rece, ostil, care îl împinge pe poet la izolare si disperare si **realitatea interioara, sufleteasca**, deprimanta pentru care nici iubirea invocata cu disperare nu este o sansa de salvare.

În poezie exista un motiv esential: moartea, redat prin _sicriu, mort, somn, dormeau adânc, cavou, coroane, era frig, era vânt_. Celelalte motive – amorul, tristetea, singuratatea – sunt secundare, dar ajuta la reliefarea ideii esentiale de alunecare inevitabila spre moarte, neant.

Cuvântul-cheie al poeziei este **plumb**, care are valoare de simbol, repetitie si epitet. În exprimarea _sicriele de plumb_ sugereaza nemiscare, încremenire; _amorul de plumb_ sugereaza o senzatie de rece, de insensibil; _si-i atârnau aripele de plumb_ sugereaza caderea, imposibilitatea zborului si a salvarii.

Prima strofa defineste un univers rece, strain, în care poetul traieste sentimentul singuratatii tragice:

_Dormeau adânc sicriile de plumb,_

_Si flori de plumb si funerar vestmânt –_

_Stam singur în cavou… si era vânt…_

_Si scârtâiau coroanele de plumb._

Strofa a doua defineste realitatea interioara. Poetul invoca amorul, dar acesta doarme întors cu fata spre moarte. _Aripile de plumb_ sugereaza caderea surda si grea, din care poetul nu se mai poate înalta; caderea în moarte este inevitabila, si nici macar iubirea invocata cu disperare nu reprezinta o sansa de salvare:

_Dormea întors amorul meu de plumb_

_Pe flori de plumb, si-am început sa-l strig -_

_Stam singur lânga mort… si era frig…_

_Si-i atârnau aripile de plumb._

La toate nivelurile (lexical, fonetic, morfosintactic), poetul exteriorizeaza ideea de alunecare spre neant. Verbele la imperfect (_dormeau_, _dormea_, _stam_) sugereaza persistenta atmosferei deprimate. Repetitia conjunctiei _si_ amplifica atmosfera macambra: _Si flori de plumb si funerar vestmânt - / …si era vânt… / Si scârtâiau coroanele… si-am început sa-l strig… si era frig… si-i atârnau aripile de plumb…_. Epitetele _adânc_, _întors_, _funerar_, _singur_ contribuie la realizarea unei nelinisti metafizice. Frecventa consoanelor _m, b, v, l_, a diftongului _au_ si a triftongului _eau_ sugereaza foarte bine plânsetul, vaietzul, ca ecou al atmosferei insuportabile. La nivelul prozodic se constata folosirea iambului alternând ci peronul si antibracul.

Sentimentul dominant este de oboseala, de trecere inevitabila spre moarte. Se remarca maxima concentrare a discursului poetic.


	6. Testament Arghezi

**Poezie cu caracter programatic, Testament figureaza, in mod semnificativ, in fruntea intiiului volum de versuri, Cuvinte potrivite, publicat de Tudor Arghezi in 1927 fiind "ars poetica" argheziana.**

**Poezia Testament sintetizeaza esenta gandirii estetice argheziene.****Ideea fundamentala****a poeziei este legatura indisolubil, organica, statornicit intre poet si stramosii lui, "ramura obscura", oameni simpli, "robi cu saricile pline de osemintele varsate-n mine". Fata de acestia T. Arghezi considera ca are o datorie pe care trebuie s-o duca la indeplinire. De aceea, dupa propria-i conceptie, creatia sa trebuie inteleasa ca singura zestre lasata urmasilor. Prima idee esentiala este aceea, ca poetul a inaltat prin arta sa cea dintai "treapta", si cea mai grea dupa un lung trecut de truda si suferin al generatiilor care l-au precedat. Urmasii lui au datoria sa porneasca de aici si sa urce cu nadejde cat mai sus, sa imprastie definitiv intunericul in care si-au dus existenta inaintasii lor. Din "osemintele" si "cenusa din vatra" a stramosilor poetul face un "Dumnezeu de piatra", "Hotar inalt cu doua lumi pe poale/ Pazind n piscul datoriei tale". Intr-un fel subtil, arta poetului capata un nou mod de militarism social in poezie, actul liric fiind transformat intr-o razbunare a neferintelor strabunilor, caci in ea s-a strans veninul tuturor generatiilor dinaintea lui. Verbul poetic se-ntoarce acum ca un "bici", care "izbaveste-ncet, pedepsitor/ Odrasla vie-a crimei tuturor". Finalul poeziei este edificator in acest sens: "Robul a scris-o, Domnul o citeste/ Fara a cunoaste ca-n adancul ei/ Zace mania bunilor mei".**

**A doua idee****esentiala a poeziei este izvorul si natura artei, asa cum o concepe T Arghezi. Mai intai poetul marturiseste foarte elocvent cum din "graiul cu-ndemnuri pentru vite" al strabunilor, s-au "ivit cuvinte potrivite". Aceasta indica sursa principala a limbajului sau poetic: limbajul popular si familial al truditorilor pe ogoare. Din acest "grai" poetul selecteaza insa anumite cuvinte, care raspund mai bine conditiilor sale interioare si nazuintelor lui artistice, sugerand un mod anume de existenta: rapi, gropi adanci pe branci, sudoare, bici, vite, plavani, ocara, sapa, sarici, rbdat, durere, manie, robi, adica lumea saraciei si a suferintei, a vietii in zdrente, sub blestemul mucegaiului, al bubelor si al noroiului, al ocrii si al biciului. Poetul "framanta" insa indelung aceste cuvinte "mii de saptamani", fapt care corespunde unuia dintre principalele sale principii in procesul creatiei: travaliul artistic intens si indelungat, transfigurandu-le si conferindu-le valori estetice inedite. Una din problemele artistice importante in gandirea poetului o constituie, in aceasta poezie,****estetica uratului****. Poetul recurge, pentru prima data in lirica romaneasca, la "zdrente" din care face "muguri si coroane", iar din "bube", "mucegaiuri si noroi", isc "frumuseti si preturi noi". Pentru aceasta T. Arghezi promoveaza ideea ca in arta nu exista subiect urat sau frumos, ca in arta uratul nu are nici un sens, ci numai exprimarea artistica gresita poate genera uratul, numai tehnica artistica urata sau lipsa de talent pot duce la realizarea unei opere literare inestetice.** 15147bov29gqz4x

**In antiteza cu aceasta zona lexicala in care sunt surprinsi termeni ce dezvaluie o realitate sociala mizer, cuvinte din "graiul" cu indemnuri pentru vite al poporului, se configureaza o alta zona lingvistica in poezie, de data aceasta constituita din cuvinte care sugereaza domeniul artei, adica al lumii create prin transfigurarea materiei primare si ridicarea ei la o inalta treapta artistica: icoane, muguri, coroane, miere, vioara, frumuseti, preuri noi, etc. Cuvintele incarcate de mari potente stilistice si capacitati de plasticizare, cu un mare coeficient de materialitate, de concretee sunt parca dltuite in piatra, parca scapara prin alaturarea lor in versuri.**

**Esenta tehnicii****artistice argheziene consta in imbinarea traditiei cu inovatia, a "slovei de foc", cea inspirata cu "slova faurita", cea indelung muncita.**

**In poezia Testament abunda expresiile figurate, care nuanteaza si sporesc puterea de evocare a imaginilor, potentind considerabil realitatea prezentata. Multimea de metafore si simboluri fac ca poezia sa dobandeasca mari reliefuri artistice ["seara razvratita care vine", "cartea mea fiule-i o treapta", "si leagane urmasilor stapani", "Le-am prefacut in versuri si-n icoane"]. Mentionam de asemenea si asocierile inedite de cuvinte, ca in epitetele: "nume adunat", "seara razvratita", "biciul rabdat" precum si unele comparatii care releva aceeasi sfera de viata a indeletnicirilor aspre: "Ca fierul cald imbratisat in cleste".**

**Sintaxa poetica argheziana se caracterizeaza prin aglomerarea complementelor si propozitiilor subordonate inaintea propozitiei principale: "In seara razvratita care vine/ De al strabunii mei pana la tine .../ Si care, tanar, sa le urci te-asteapta/ Cartea mea-i fiule o treapta", astfel incat ideea poetica, pana sa intalneasca propozitia principala, trece printr-o multime de compliniri si determinari. De asemenea, unele versuri incep prin verbe la imperativ: "Aseaz-o cu credinta capatai", iar altele, in succesiune, incep cu acelasi verb: "Am luat ocaza, si torcand uure/ Am pus-o cand sa-mbie, cand sa-njure/ Am luat cenusa mortilor din vatra/ Si am facut-o Dumnezeu de piatra". Folosirea verbelor la perfectul compus exprima actiuni de scurta durata si de mare frecventa care dinamizeaza actiunea savarsita. Repetitiile folosite intaresc ideea unei \ctiuni ferme, hotarate.** oq147b5129gqqz

**In ultima strofa insa tensiunea scade, un verb la participiu -"intinsa lenesa pe canapea"- exprimand o stare de pasivitate. Si celelalte cuvinte asociate -lenesa, pe canapea- intaresc impresia de odihna, de viata comoda, contrastanta cu truda multimilor de robi.**

**Sub raportul stilului remarcam indeosebi concentrarea, o caracteristica fundamentala, de altfel, a liricii argheziene.**

**In poezia "Testament" sunt concentrate esente de idei in care nici un cuvant nu este de prisos, nici un cuvant nu poate fi substituit.**


	7. Ultima noapte de dragoste, intaia noapte

Romanul a aparut, in doua volume, in anul 1930. Scris repede, pentru a fi o nuvela, dar cu fise stranse aproape zece ani, a devenit un roman, depasind intinderea scontata initial.

Structurat in doua parti, ce poarta titluri semnificative, scrise la persoana intai, ofera imaginea unui univers de viata complex, surprins in doua ipostaze existentiale fundamentale: iubirea si razboiul. 29897jer53sfi1b

Romancier prin excelenta citadin, Camil Petrescu aduce masiv in literatura romana intelectualul lucid, care gandeste si se framanta caci, spune unul dintre eroii sai, _"cata luciditate, atata constiinta, cata constiinta atata pasiune si deci atata drama"_.

Daca prima parte a romanului pare a fi integral o fictiune, partea a doua se alcatuieste dintr-o experienta de viata traita direct si consemnata in jurnalul de campanie al autorului (din ale carui pagini sunt reproduse fragmente in subsolul cartii).

Scris in intregime la persoana intai, romanul devine un lung monolog liric in care eroul se destainuie, se analizeaza cu luciditate, zbuciumandu-se intre certitudine si incertitudine in planul erotic si in viata amenintata de moarte.

La inceputul primei parti a romanului, aflam despre Stefan Gheorghidiu ca este sublocotenent, proaspat concentrat intr-un regiment de infanterie, trimis pentru fortificarea Vaii Prahovei, intre Busteni si Predeal, apoi in munti, in regiunea Dambovicioara. Scriitorul precizeaza de acum starea eroului: _"pentru mine, insa, aceasta concentrare era o lunga deznadejde. De multe ori, seara, la popota, era destul un singur cuvant ca sa trezeasca rascoliri si sa intarate dureri amortite"_. ef897j9253sffi

El face eforturi disperate sa obtina o permisie de doua zile pentru a merge la Campulung, chemat de urgenta de sotia lui, cu care se impacase de curand. O discutie la popota pe tema dragostei, a fidelitatii femeii, a raspunderilor conjugale il irita pe tanarul sublocotenent, care reactioneaza cu o violenta abia stapanita, ce-i uluieste pe cei de fata. Zbuciumul sau interior se condenseaza in cateva cuvinte: _"Daca maine seara nu-mi da drumul pentru doua zile, dezertez"_. Incidentul de la popota declanseaza resorturile adanci, interioare ale eroului. El aduce in prezent povestea iubirii sale, actualizand-o.

Romanul incepe, propriu-zis, prin capitolul al doilea, intitulat _**"Diagonalele unui testament"**_, in care se succed secvente din romanul iubirii si al casniciei sale, asa cum s-au inregistrat in memoria eroului-narator, in constiinta sa lucida. Deci eroul traieste doua realitati: realitatea timpului cronologic (frontul) si realitatea timpului psihologic (trairile interioare trecute si reverberate). La Camil Petrescu timpul este subiectiv.

Critica literara a apreciat de la inceput substanta psihologica a romanului, planul interior (sentimente, ganduri) si planul exterior, obiectiv, al lumii (oameni, fapte, intamplari). Toate converg catre o constiinta unica, unde sunt analizate pentru gasirea de certitudini, a adevarului.

"_**Ultima noapte de dragoste, intaia noapte de razboi"**_ este un roman de "experienta", de "cunoastere" (G. Calinescu). Cunoasterea prin intoarcere inauntru, caci scriitorul este o natura reflexiva, care diseca, analizeaza cu luciditate viata interioara, fiindca _"atentia si luciditatea nu omoara voluptatea reala, ci o sporesc, asa cum de altfel atentia sporeste si durerea de dinti"._

Intrare in nararea primei experiente de cunoastere, iubirea traita sub semnul incertitudinii, se face direct, semnaland drumul zbuciumat al cautarii adevarului, al clarificarii interioare: _"Eram insurat__de doi ani si jumatate cu o colega de la facultate si banuiam ca ma inseala"_.

Primirea, pe neasteptate, a unei parti dintr-o mostenire lasata de un unchi bogat, Tache, schimba cursul existentei conjugale a celor doi studenti saraci, in defavoarea cuplului insa. Ceea ce era neinsemnat, in afara preocuparilor lui Stefan Gheorghidiu (luxul, petrecerile), devine pentru Ela, sotia lui, interes deosebit, intrand in contradictie cu idealul lui de feminitate: _"As fi vrut-o mereu feminina, deasupra discutiilor acestea vulgare"_(banii...).

Reactiile Elei in probleme pragmatice il contrariaza: _"Aveam impresia ca intamplarea cu mostenirea trezise in femeia mea porniri care dormitau lent, din stramosi in ea"_.

Vazut ca un roman al geloziei, dar si ca o aspiratie spre o iubire ideala, izvorata din setea de idealitate, de absolut, romanul sugereaza, prin finetea observatiei psihologice, insusi misterul uman. Scriitorul observa patrunzator si aduna cu precizie stiintifica, analizeaza reactii, framantari, indoieli, intrebari ce alcatuiesc drumul sinuos al iubirii in planul constiintei.

Student la filosofie, inzestra intelectual, Stefan Gheorghidiu are lumea lui, a cartii, nu este compatibil cu lumea unchiului sau, Tache, si a oamenilor de afaceri. Recunoscandu-si orgoliul sau nemasurat in planul interior, sufletesc, Stefan Gheorghidiu precizeaza: _"ca personalitate sociala ma simt intr-o situatie falsa si nesigura, cand ma saluta prea respectuos, chiar un servitor. Parca merg pe calcaie"_.

Fire pasionala, reflexiva, constient de chinul sau launtric, Stefan Gheorghidiu aduna, progresiv, semne ale nelinistii si indoielilor sale interioare si se diseca cu minutiozitate. Primele observatii semnalate de Ela sunt legate de sugestiile ei cu privire la innoirea vestimentatiei, stangacia dansului, care-s fac sa vada _"cum zi de zi femeia mea se instraina"_.

Viata i-a devenit curand _"o tortura"_, nu mai putea citi _"nici o carte"_, parasise universitatea. Plimbarea la Odobesti, intr-un grup mai mare, declanseaza criza de gelozie si incertitudinea iubirii, pune sub semnul indoielii fidelitatea femeii iubite. Sufletul sau torturat de iubire si gelozie trece printr-o stare de infinite nuante ale trairii: disperare, dispret, suferinta, duiosie. Compania insistenta a domnului G., avocat obscur, dar barbat modern, acordata sotiei sale, ii sporeste suspiciunile. Plimbarile cu masina, asezarea la masa sunt prilejuri de observatie atenta si framantare interioara. Naratorul noteaza gesturi, vorbe, reactiile dureroase ale geloziei, observandu-se pe sine, pe cei doi (Ela si G.), pe cei din jur, studiind totul: apropierea instinctiva a Elei de G.

Personajul sufera el insusi, nu numai din amor propriu ranit, din neputinta si deziluzie, ci mai ales ca se dedubleaza: isi ascunde framantarile, afisand indiferenta. (_"Ma chinuiam launtric ca sa par vesel; si eu ma simteam imbecil si ridicol... si naiv"_). Faptul ca Ela a gustat din felul de mancare a lui G. ii reinvie in memorie amintiri dureroase. ("Si ea stia ce vie placere imi face mie acest gest").

Confesandu-se si analizandu-se, eroul e constient ca _"n-am fost niciodata gelos, dar am suferit atata din cauza iubirii"_. El vedea in Ela idealul sau de feminitate si iubire, catre care aspira cu toata fiinta lui, sincer si generos, dar care s-a prabusit. Pentru ca, in conceptia lui, acei care se iubesc _"au drept de viata si de moarte unul asupra celuilalt"_. Drama e amplificata pentru ca personajul isi exacerbeaza suferinta, ridicata la dimensiuni cosmice, in consens cu nevoia sa de absolut. Venit prin surprindere, noaptea, acasa, vidul sau interior se amplifica: _"casa era goala ca un mormant, fara nevasta-mea"_, pentru ca iubirea lui este unica. Eroul sufera nu numai din orgoliul sau ranit, dar mai ales, dintr-un sentiment absolut al loialitatii fata de sine: _"... cautam o verificare si o identificare a eului meu... cu un eu limitat, in infinitul lumii"_. Eroul lui Camil Petrescu este un psiholog al dragostei.

Alte personaje contureaza o lume in care el ramane neimplicat.

Nae Gheorghidiu, om de afaceri _"aprig"_, fara crutare cand interesele ii erau atacate, cinic, fara scrupule, politician abil, Tanase Lumanararu, fost poate vanzator de lumanari si ajuns milionar, desi analfabet, cu o _"abilitate aproape geniala ca sa insele absolut pe toata lumea"_, cu un mare respect pentru cuvantul scris si cel care scrie - aceasta lume aminteste de lumea lui Balzac.

Este o lume in care Stefan Gheorghidiu este un intrus, pentru ca nimic din aceasta lume nu corespunde firii lui oneste, pasionate de bine, frumos si adevar. Nici in iubire si nici in planul social Stefan Gheorghidiu nu gaseste un punct de comunicare durabil. El traieste dureros singuratatea omului modern, constient ca _"o iubire mare e mai curand un proces de autosugestie"_. El traieste in lumea ideilor pure.

A doua experienta de viata, fundamentala in planul cunoasterii existentiale este razboiul, frontul, o realitate traita direct de catre scriitor - narator. Razboiul constituie pentru Camil Petrescu o experienta decisiva a intelectualului. El este un punct terminus al dramei lui Stefan Gheorghidiu.

Scriitorul aduce o imagine demitizata a razboiului (ca si in volumul de versuri **Ciclul mortii**, scrise chiar in timpul razboiului); nimic eroic, nimic inaltator. Razboiul e tragic si absurd. El este descris intr-o viziune realista, in numele autenticitatii si al adevarului.

Faptele sunt transmise cu o precizie calendaristica dintr-un jurnal de front la autorului insusi. O experienta traita direct e transmisa cu scrupulozitate, omul fiind prezent in raport nemijlocit cu moartea.

Discutiile demagogice din parlament cu privire la pregatirea pentru razboi sunt o realitate cruda pe front. Fortificatiile de pe Valea Prahovei erau doar _"niste gropi cat cele pe care le fac, jucandu-se copiii in nisip"_. Si, noteaza sarcastic autorul: _"Despre Valea fortificata a Prahovei vorbea cu respect toata tara: parlamentul, partidele politice si presa"_. Nici instructia militara a ostasilor nu era departe de jocurile copiilor din mahalaua Oborului, cand _"ne imparteam in romani si turci, si navaleam unii peste altii"_. Spiritul polemic al scriitorului scoate in evidenta inconstiinta si cinismul celor raspunzatori de soarta tarii: _"stiu bine ca in acest timp se dadeau asigurari in parlamentul tarii ca suntem bine pregatiti"_, ca _"suntem gata pana la ultimul nasture"_, pana la _"ultimul cartus"_. Haos, mizerie, marsuri neintrerupte, fara nici o finalitate, o invalmaseala gigantica, acesta era frontul, durabila halucinatie de foc si de trasnete. Pentru Stefan Gheorghidiu, frontul este o experienta inedita.

Capitolul **Ne-a acoperit pamantul lui Dumnezeu** dezvaluie tragismul confruntarii cu moartea. Scriitorul noteaza elemente ale realitatii de razboi, elemente exterioare, el insusi privindu-se din exterior, ca un obiect. Notatia este lucida si de o mare autenticitate: viata oamenilor sta sub semnul hazardului si al animalitatii, a dorintei de supravietuire. Integrarea in colectivitatea frontului sporeste dramatismul. Oamenii se strang unii in altii... si autorul conchide: _"Nu mai e nimic omenesc in noi"_.

Drama lui Gheorghidiu se contopeste cu cea a camarazilor sai, panica, frica, lasitatea, groaza sunt descrise realist, sunt sentimente si incercari umane care-i infratesc. Scenele ce descriu retragerea, trecere prin_"baraj"_ sunt memorabile.

Eroul nu inceteaza sa gandeasca, sa faca asociatii, chiar in aceste momente de apocalipsa. Ca un blestem, unul din ostasi silabiseste intruna: _"Ne-a acoperit pamantul lui Dumnezeu"_. Notatiile sunt de un realism zguduitor. Unul dintre ostasi a vazut un obuz care i-a retezat capul lui Amariei... _"si fugea, asa fara cap"_. Ziua retragerii, _"cea mai cumplita zi"_, aflam din notele din subsolul paginilor, a fost _"cea mai groaznica pentru mine si prin consecintele ei, si prin amintirea ei, timp de noua ani am retrait-o__mereu in vis"_.

In conditiile frontului, pentru individul redus la cateva reactii, timpul exterior si cel interior coincid. Frontul este o alta dimensiune a vietii, o experienta traita intens si concentrat in constiinta individului. Alteori, analiza se proiecteaza in interiorul sau; referindu-se la suferinta din cauza Elei, Stefan Gheorghidiu se simte detasat parca de sine si de tot ce a fost: _"Acum totul e parca din alt taram, iar intre noi abia daca mai e firul de ata al gandului trecator"_. Ranit si spitalizat, se intoarce in Bucuresti, acasa. Langa Ela, simte o instrainare definitiva. Gandeste detasat: _"sunt obosit, mi-e indiferent chiar daca e nevinovata"_. Experienta razboiului a fost decisiva. Drama iubirii este acum intrata definitiv in umbra. Ii daruieste Elei casele de la Constanta, bani, lucruri personale: _"Adica tot trecutul"_.

Prin cele doua ipostaze pe care le traieste eroul, romanul _**"Ultima noapte de dragoste, intaia noapte de razboi"**_ este un _"neintrerupt mars tot mai adanc in constiinta"_.(Perpessicius)

Originalitatea romanului consta in finetea si subtilitatea analitica de factura subiectiva, realizata prin memoria involuntara si durata subiectiva. Scriitorul filtreaza totul prin constiinta sa unica si ordonatoare; (scris la persoane intai, autorul este personaj si narator).

Autenticitatea scrierii este asigurata prin exactitatea si minutia notarii, utilizarea fragmentelor din presa, discursuri oficiale, extrase din jurnalul de campanie al scriitorului-naratorului prezentate in subsolul cartii. Claritatea si sobrietatea stilului, fraza scurta si nervoasa sustin stilul analitic, intelectual al scriitorului.


End file.
